Whiskey Lullaby
by Innusurri
Summary: She was so stupid, and now... everything is ruined. One-Shot.


Whiskey Lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, and I do not own the song Whiskey Lullaby, or the video, in which I based this story.

Whiskey Lullaby

Chapter 0

She smiled at the man above her, a fake smile but he fell for it anyway. He wasn't the man she loved… He was at war.

He looked around, jumping out of the car he grabbed his bag and started towards his house. He'd be able to see her again, finally, after all this time.

'I've missed her so much, I hope she is in there, waiting at the table… for me.' He rushed inside and looked around. 'Where is she?' He questioned. He looked at the stairs and he heard laughing. 'Upstairs? What is she laughing at?'

He took the stairs two at a time and opened the door to the bedroom, where she was. His eyes widened and then he froze. 'Another man?' He felt everything inside of him go numb. He couldn't believe this. She was a faithful woman, and now she was cheating on him? Didn't she know how much this killed him? To find her like this… that was more pain then he could bare.

She looked up and saw him. Her body froze and she hurried to push the man away. "……" She opened her mouth but no words came.

He turned. He felt everything inside of him break. How _could_ she? He threw a chair out of his way and ran, grabbing his bag. He jumped onto his motorcycle. He heard her voice behind him, shouting at him to wait… but he didn't listen. He couldn't see past the moistness in his eyes, but he found himself under that same tree, the tree where she and he had declared their love... He took off on his motorcycle again. After he checked into a hotel, he bought a bottle of whiskey and drank. She was parked near… but she did not see him.

He left the building soon after entering his room, and went to a bar. He ordered beer after beer until he couldn't think anymore. He was angry.

All around him, there was laughing, and it reminded him of her, the scene in his head played over and over. How **could** she? He stood and stumbled through the crowd, making his way back to the hotel he was staying at. He stumbled into his room, opened the mini-fridge and took another bottle of beer out. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a gun.

All the while, she was searching. After he saw her, the man in question, that was now beside her, tried continuing, telling her to forget him. But she had shoved him away, dressed, and ran out the door. She searched everywhere. She wanted to fix this. He'd understand, wouldn't he? She was lonely… "I was lonely!" She shouted.

People around her stared.

He picked up a pen and started writing against the wall, on a piece of paper that was wrinkled and had his teardrops across it.

He would never forget her words as they stood under that tree.

He threw a bottle of alcohol at the wall, watched it shatter, then cried.

"I'll love you forever." He whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"You come home. Then we'll start our family." And he'd kissed her like she was his life… And she was.

His teardrops hit his fingers as he wrote. He was numb. The alcohol and his feelings… it hurt him. That she would betray him like this. He had drunk so much, he didn't know what to do besides this. He cried to himself.

He had had enough of this life. He grabbed the gun, and shot himself in the chest. The pain was short.

A few hours later, cops came and flooded the building. He had a note clutched in his hand; the note he had wrote to the world. A cop read it, then delivered it her. She gasped, and started crying.

At the funeral, they buried him below a willow tree…

She stood there, everyone shunning her. She felt so stupid. It was all her fault. Everything was her fault. Rumors flew.

She blamed herself so much; for all of it. She fled the funeral, and went to the house they had once shared. She opened a bottle of whiskey, and started drinking.

"Why?" She questioned herself, her sobs getting louder, herself getting drunker. "Why am I so stupid?" She clutched the bottle of whiskey as she watched dishes, warily, she started to drink, really drink, until she couldn't think. "This was probably how he felt…" She tried hiding the whiskey that tainted her smell, and she felt stupid.

She put lipstick on, ready to go out and have 'fun'… but nothing felt the same anymore. How could she have been so stupid? She powdered her chest, her eyes closed. She was going to hide this pain and try to move on, but could she?

She danced with a man, but all she pictured was him. Her smile was phony, but she wouldn't tell anyone, and no one would know… the pain she bore. She was grabbed by many a man, but she pushed them away and left.

While she was walking, she walked through a man and woman. The man started following her, calling her things like "baby" and "sweetheart". She felt sick. Apparently, it was the man who started all of it. She shoved him out of her house when he walked in. She felt stupid.

She finally stopped taking care of herself, and started drinking more, and more. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the dresser and started to chug. She finally realized she started crying. She went to his grave, with a bottle of whiskey… and drank. She went home soon after crying her eyes out, and lay on her bed.

She grabbed the gun from the dresser drawer, and put it to her head. She kissed his photo one last time before holding it to her chest with one arm. She pulled the trigger.

The buried her beside him under the willow tree. A little girl stopped and looked back, seeing the ghosts of the soldier and the woman. They hugged each other happily, after all they had been through. The graves read….

In Loving Memory Of:

Kagome Higurashi

Born 1990 – Died 2008

And the other read…:

In Loving Memory Of:

InuYasha Tashio

Born 1989 – Died 2008


End file.
